


you'd kill a man for him

by davekattrash



Category: No. 6
Genre: a bit of violence, shion getting arrested bc of book reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davekattrash/pseuds/davekattrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it wasn't his fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'd kill a man for him

"Get the fuck out of my way!" the state official yelled, his voice seeming to instantly paralyze you. Before you could seem to register what was happening, you were down on the ground with a big pink mark on your dark brown cheek. You looked up with wide eyes to see him stomping towards the room he was in. 

One second you were pushing your fragile body off the ground. 

One second you were grabbing the knife that you had dropped on the floor when the official came busting in your front door. 

The next you were shoving him against the door frame connecting the dining room and the den. 

"You stay the fuck away from Shion," you basically growled, the blade of the knife pressed against his throat. 

The official seemed to look shocked to see such a small person was so ready to kill. He seem to come back into focus and when he did he knocked you back into the opposite side of the wide door frame. You felt your spine hit the cement material and you knocked the back of your head against the frame as you fell down. You were sprawled out on your hands and knees. You kept trying to take in breaths of air but it seemed to be hard when you felt so much pain in your abdomen. 

You looked at the ground and didn't dare to face Shion as you heard him yelling your name while he was being dragged out by the official. 

"Inukashi! Inukashi!" 

You could only see his feet as he stumbled by while being shoved around by the official. 

The official's booming voice was stating what he was being accused of. 

Accusing No. 6's strange occurrences being caused by the government itself. Rebellious acts. Taking off his ID bracelet. 

You heard your name yelled and it sounded as though he was struggling to get it out.  
   
You heard two slams. 

Then the sound of a car driving away. 

Then silence. 


End file.
